A Cartoon's Karaoke Party
by Tinyrocket
Summary: The Cast of A Cartoon's Final Fantasy get together to sing some Karaoke! Starring me, The Heroes of Heart and their friends andor enemies! Enjoy!
1. We Can

Hi, I'm Tinyrocket! And I am going to do a series of songs or the cast of A Cartoon's Final Fantasy will sing it! Neros' song stories inspired me to write this anyway. Enjoy!

Tinyrocket walks onto the stage. "Hello, everyone, I am Tinyrocket the author of A Cartoon's Final Fantasy!" Tinyrocket introduced. Everyone threw roses at his feet. "Thank you! Thank you! You're beautiful!" Tinyrocket said blowing kisses. A fireball flies at top speed. Luckily, Tinyrocket saw this, gasped and duck. "Yo! Watch it!" Tinyrocket snapped. "Get on with it!" Garfield's voice shouted. Tinyrocket just glared at him. "Anyway, everyone thought that the gang will never see each other again but here I am having a special treat! I'm getting the whole gang together to do a series of songs!" Tinyrocket shouted. Everyone cheered. "Now, the reason I did this is because of Neros' song stories so I decided to do my own series!" Tinyrocket said proudly as everyone cheered. "And of course, Neros is here, so is Orange Sora. And Darth Ben Vader and ah, Dr. Dude!" Tinyrocket said examining the audience. Then, a shadow appears above Tinyrocket. He looked up scared. "Uh-oh." Tinyrocket said before a comet crashed on the stage leaving the author black, charred and smoking. "Apparently, we don't have time for introductions!" Tinyrocket said glaring at back stage. "Now, to start this party off! Here comes the Heroes of Heart! Snoopy, Scooby and/or Garfield!" Tinyrocket called out. A gust of wind then froze Tinyrocket turning him into an ice block. Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby then came on stage. Garfield then pushed the ice block off backstage. "Hi, everybody! We are the Heroes of Heart!" Snoopy smiled as everyone cheered. "Thank you! Thank you! You're beautiful!" Garfield said blowing kisses. "Thought we will never see each other again? Well, you're wrong!" Scooby smirked. "Tinyrocket helped us get back to our worlds in one piece so let's give him a hand!" Snoopy cheered. "But, Snoopy, they already cheered!" Garfield corrected. "Not enough." Raven's voice said from backstage. Garfield glared at her while Snoopy and Scooby shook their heads and sighed. "So anyway, we're going to be the opening act as to kick things off! We are going to sing a song about teamwork, cooperation and friendship! We are singing "We Can" from Sonic Heroes!" Snoopy said as everyone cheered. Snoopy got out a guitar, Garfield got out a keyboard and Scooby got out a drum set and they began sing.

Snoopy: **Woo, all right! Oooh yeah!**

**Hey, look out down below, Snoopy is on the go**

**Can't stop stop this party till I save the world.**

**This time, I'm not alone.**

Garfield and Scooby: **He got some friends along**

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby: **And as a team we can become even stronger**

**Together we can overcome all the odds**

**It's never as hard as it seems**

**Everyone can do something special**

**The secret is sharing your dreams!**

"The secret is sharing your dreams? What a same line!" Bloo complained. "I think I'm going to barf!" Dick Dastardly said sickly. "Oh no! It costs me a lot of money to rent this theatre so keep it clean!" Tinyrocket complained while being thaw off by Lucy's hair dryer. "Well, it still cheesy! Right Kry? Krypto?" Streaky asked realising Krypto isn't answering him. He was writing something on a piece of paper. "Everyone can do something special. The secret is sharing your dreams. What great lines! Keep it coming, boys. Keep it coming!" Krypto smirked. Everyone just gave Krypto an unimpressed look.

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby: **We can make it if we all stick together.**

**We won't give up, not ever.**

**And everything's gonna be alright.**

**We all bring out the best things in each other.**

**Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own**

Snoopy: **So much better than alone!**

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby: **Snoopy is in the lead, giving us slashing speed**

**Scooby uses defend mode to save the trouble**

**And magic Garfield by our side, makes this a safer eye.**

**We'll save the world and teach the Great Pumpkin a lesson!**

"Where do you learn rhyming from? Nursery school?" Bloo asked. "So I'm not a good rhymer. So sue me!" Tinyrocket snapped.

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby: **Together we can overcome all the odds**

**It's never as hard as it seems**

**Everyone can do something special**

**The secret is sharing your dreams**

Snoopy: **Wooo! Yeah!**

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby: **We can make it if all stick together**

**We won't split up, not ever.**

**It's easier with my friends by my side.**

**We all bring out the best things in each other.**

**Together we are stronger than anyone else could do on their own.**

**So much better than alone!**

Snoopy: **Better than alone!**

"Tinyrocket! I have a bone to pick with you!" Spike snapped. "What, Spike?" Tinyrocket asked. "I'm a Hero of Heart, yet, I'm not singing! Why?" Spike snapped. "Because you're not an offical Hero of Heart. Just a honourable member." Tinyrocket said. "Oh, I see now." Spike nodded. Then, he got out his sword and smiled evilly. "Now, Spike. Let talk this out!" Tinyrocket said nervously before he was chased by Spike.

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby: **And together, we can over come all the odds.**

Snoopy: **It's never as hard as it seems! Yeah!**

Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby: **We can make it if we all stick together.**

**We won't give up, not ever.**

**And everything's gonna be alright**

**We can bring out the best things in each other**

**Together we are stronger than anyone else could do on their own**

**Can't stop us because together we are strong.**

Snoopy: **Oh yeah!**

Applause was heard as they threw roses at their feet. Snoopy, Garfield and Scooby waved to them. "SNOOPY! HELP! YOUR BROTHER GONE BERSERK!" Tinyrocket's voice shouted backstage. "Oh no! How many times do I have to tell Spike?" Snoopy complained before he ran off with Garfield following. "Stay right there! The next group will do My Sweet Passion from Sonic Adventure! See ya!" Scooby smiled before running after them.

There's Chapter 1! Funny eh? Anyway? Like Scooby said, the next group will do My Sweet Passion! Review away!


	2. My Sweet Passion

Here's Chapter 2! Thanks, Neros! Actually, this is thanks for all those one-shot fics on my story! Anyway, enjoy!

Tinyrocket walked back onto the stage all banaged up. Everyone either clapped or cringed. "Hey, everybody! How did you like that last song? Spike was a little upset he wasn't in it so he went crazy and slashed me up!" Tinyrocket said weakly. Everyone cringed at this. "Don't worry, about me! Worry about Spike why I recovered." Tinyrocket muttered. Then, he smiled. "So who wanna hear My Sweet Passion?" Tinyrocket asked. Everyone cheered as they raised their hands. "Good, now..." Tinyrocket started before a ball hit him in the head. "Ow! Quit it!" Tinyrocket snapped. "Say it!" A voice shouted. "But..." Tinyrocket started before he saw another ball coming at him and ducked. "Ha! Missed!" Tinyrocket taunted. A ball then hit him in the head. "Ow! All right, then!" Tinyrocket snapped. He then coughed. "Audience of A Cartoon's Karaoke Party! Get ready to witness true beauty! Get ready to witness raw strength! Get ready to witness a smart brain!" Tinyrocket called out. "Oh no! Not her! Anyone but her!" Schroeder begged. "The Mystery Beautiful Group!" Tinyrocket called out. A small brown cloaked figure came to two tall brown cloaked figure. "Thank you! Thank you! You're beautiful!" The short figure said blwoing kisses. Everyone clapped confused. "Ready to hear a beautiful voice?" The short figure asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then! Let's do it!" The short figure shouted. The first figure took off his cloak to reveal it was Eduardo wearing a red hat, a white shirt, a red sparkling tuxedo and a red sparkling bow tie. "Whoa! Looking good, Eddie!" Bloo smiled. Eduardo then got out a trumpet. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!" Eduardo called out before he played some music. The second figure took off her cloak to reveal it was Starfire in her normal attire only it was red and sparkling. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy's jaws dropped and got heart-shaped eyes. "Come on Starry, light my fire!" Beastboy said in a goofy tone.

Starfire: **Heart, heart, heart on fire**

**Heart, heart, heart on fire**

**Heart. heart, heart on fire**

**Heart, heart, heart on fire**

The short figure took off her cloak to reveal it was Lucy with a red sparkling dress and red lipstick. "Oh no!" Schroedor complained slapping his forehead.

Lucy: **I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go**

Starfire: **Packed up my stuff, set out for adventure**

Lucy: **I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of purple**

Starfire: ** Won't mind painting myself purple for you**

Lucy: **I guess I'm easy to understand**

**I just do what ever comes to me naturally**

"Wasn't the origianl lyrics blue?" Spongebob asked. "Yeah, but she changed it for her boyfriend!" Dick Dastardly laughed while Schroedor buried his face in his hands.

Lucy: **I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat**

**But the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it!**

"She was talking about oui!" Sphinx smirked. "Aw, shut up, all I have to shave to because you're so cute!" Dynomutt snapped rolling his eyes.

Lucy: **He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone**

Starfire: **Makes me wanna be his specialite**

Lucy: **I guess I'm just a self-centered girl**

**But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep.**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **So many things I want**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **I wanna be a wonderful girl**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **I'm not simple-minded**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **And I won't be a pearl**

Lucy and Starfire: **You probably need me as much as I need you**

"Your go, Ed!" Lucy winked. Eduardo nodded and played a trumpet special. "I wanna be a wonderful girl. I'm not simple-minded and I won't be a pearl! You probably need me as much as I need you! Ha, what a laugh!" Schroedor said rolling his eyes. "Hey, at least the worst is over. She can't do anything else to you now!" Snoopy smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's true!" Schroedor shrugged. Meanwhile, Lucy and Starfire were dancing like Britney Spears. Then, a poster of Schroedor and Lucy in wedding clothes rolled down. "AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Schroedor screamed before he fainted. "When he wakes up, I'm asking him where he's running away to." Dick Dastardly smirked as everyone glared at him. Lucy noticed Schroedor fainted and smiled evilly. He then went offstage and pulled Schroedor onto the set. He slowly woke up and gasped to see where he was.

Lucy: **Are you okay? You seem a little tense**

Starfire: **You don't have to worry about a single thing**

Lucy: **We are free to get whether that we want to have**

Starfire: **We are also free to do whatever we want**

Lucy: **That's what we'll do that's what we'll do**

**We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be**

Schroedor tried to run off but Lucy stopped him. Then, a poster of Schroedor and Lucy with a baby son appears. "Oh no." Schroedor said slapping his hand on his forehead. He can't believe this is happening

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **There's no way to hide!**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet!**

Lucy: **Come on, settle our lives!**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet!**

Lucy: **I'll always be there for you**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet!**

Lucy: **For the best or worst times**

Lucy and Starfire: **You can be my sweetest honey for eternity**

Lucy then hugged Schroedor who tried to break free.

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **So many things I want**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **I wanna be a wonderful girl**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **I'm not simple-minded**

Starfire: **Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet**

Lucy: **And I won't be a pearl**

Lucy and Starfire: **I honestly need you as much as you need me**

"The only way it could get any worse is..." Schroedor started before a poster of Schroedor and Lucy kissing. Everyone laughed and pointed as Schroedor screamed like a little girl and ran off crying. "Oh no! We made Schroedor cry!" Starfire gasped. "And the nightmare only just began!" Lucy smirked before she, Starfire and Eduardo ran after him but not before bowing at the audience getting applause and roses. "Thank you, Team Lucy! Cute, Adorable and kind of cruel! Anyway, the next act will be Orange Sora but it have to be a duet so Orange Sora, in your next review, please state who do you want as your partner. And Dr. Dude, you can sing in Chapter 4 with your ideas! Now give me a song and you can sing it! See ya!" Tinyrocket said as he waved goodbye. "NO, LUCY! FOR THE LOVE OF BEETHOVEN! NO!" Schroedor screamed offstage. "Come on, honey. It's just a bit of lipstick!" Lucy smirked before kissing noises are heard. Tinyrocket shook his head in sadness. "Poor kid. He probably have to go to therapy now." Tinyrocket said feeling sorry for him.


	3. Who Let The Dogs Out?

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Tinyrocket went on-stage with everyone cheering and throwing roses. "Thank you! Thank you! Here's the third song tonight! It's called Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men!" Tinyrocket called out as everyone cheered. Snoopy then ran on-stage to him. "But you said you were doing Orange Sora and Dr. Dude first." Snoopy whispered. "They didn't called back." Tinyrocket shrugged. Snoopy nodded and ran off. "Anyway, singing Baha Men, are Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey!" Tinyrocket called out as Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey ran on stage getting applause. "Now..." Tinyrocket started. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Spike shouted before he ran up on stage in a huff. "Oh, Spike, please don't tell me you are still mad about not including you in the first song!" Tinyrocket complained. "Yes, but that's not the point! The point is you own me to me a sing a song." Spike snapped. "I beg your pardon, you selfish little mutt? I don't own you anything!" Tinyrocket snapped. "No, but I owe you some bandages!" Spike said evilly as he got out his sword. Tinyrocket grew nervous at this. "Like I was saying, singing Who let the Dogs Out is sung by Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey with lead singer, Spike!" Tinyrocket called out. Everyone clapped in annoyance. "Jerk." Dynomutt whispered. "Background singer." Spike said sticking out his tongue.

Spike, Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey:** Who let the dogs (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

Spike: **When the party was nice, the party was jumping**

Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Hey, Yippee, Yi Yo**

Spike: **And everybody havin a ball**

Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Hah, ho, Yippee, Yi Yo**

Spike: **I tell the fellas "start the name calling!"**

Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Yipper, Yi Yo**

Spike: **And the girls report to the call**

**The poor dog show down**

Spike, Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

Spike: **I see ya little speed boat head up our coast**

**She really want to skip town**

**Get back off me, beast off me**

**Get back you flea infested monger**

Spike, Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

Spike: **I'm gonna tell**

Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Hey, yippee, Yi, Yo**

Spike: **To any girls calling them canine**

Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Yippee, Yi, Yo**

Spike: **Tell the dummy "Hey, man, It's part of the party!"**

Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Yippee, Yi Yo**

Spike: **You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind**

Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Yippee, Yi, Yo**

Spike: **Her bone runs out now**

Spike, Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof wood)**

Spike: **Say, a doggy is nuttin if he don't have a bone all doggy**

**Hold ya bone, all ready**

**A doggy is nuttin if he don't have a bone all dogy hold ya**

**bone all doggy hold it**

**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo**

Spike, Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey then howled. Garfield covered his ears at this. "That's it! Sooner or later, Tinyrocket! You are doing "Everyone wants to be a cat!" from Disney!" Garfield snapped. "Ah, why not? You're not the only one who bossed me around tonight." Tinyrocket shrugged.

Spike, Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey: **Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof woof woof woof)**

Everyone cheered as they threw roses. "See? They love us!" Spike smirked. Then, a crowd of fangirls ran and trambled Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey and was pushing for autographs for Spike. "Mostly me of course." Spike smirked. "Ouch..." Dynomutt said weakly as they got up. "Hey, those aren't fangirls!" Snoopy snapped. "What? What are you talking about? Of course, they are!" Spike said sweating nervously. "No, they're not! Those are the girls we met two months ago!" Snoopy snapped. "Those this mean we're not getting paid?" A fangirl asked. "Not if you keep opening your mouth like that!" Spike whispered. "Wait a minute! You mean you have us trambled just so you can get some fanheat?" Dynomutt asked offended. "Um, hey, it was hard on me too! It costs me twenty dollars!" Spike said nervously. "So now we are not getting paid?" A fangirl asked. "Sure you are!" Hong Kong Phooey smiled. "Really?" A fangirl said excited. "But you have to do something first!" Dynomutt said. "Oh, yeah, what's that?" The fangirls asked. "Kill him." Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey said evilly pointing to Spike. The fangirls get out hammers. "Is it some law that fangirls should carry hammers?" Numbah Four asked from backstage. "Sure, it is! Here!" Amy smiled giving Numbah Four a book that said "Blockhead's Guide To Being A Fan Girl!" He read it. "Well, I'll be darned!" Numabh Four said. "CHARGE!" The fangirls shouted chasing after Spike who ran for his life. "Thanks, everyone! The fourth song will be here soon but first we have to get a piece of Spike! See ya!" Tinyrocket shouted before he, Dynomutt and Hong Kong Phooey ran off.

There's Chapter 3! Review away


	4. Larger Than Life

Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!

Tinyrocket walked on stage clapping his hands together as everyone laughed. "Hi, guys! Sory to keep you waiting but I just kicked Spike's butt along with Dynomutt, Hong Kong Phooey and the fangirls helping!" Tinyrocket laughed. Everyone laughed as well. "Hey, Spike, how are you doing?" Tinyrocket smirked. Snoopy wheeled in Spike on a wheelchair with a broken leg. "Yeah, Spike, how are you doing?" Tinyrocket smirked. "I hate you." Spike said with a dark tone. Everyone chuckled at this. "I guess I overdid it with that shovel, didn't I?" Tinyrocket blushed. "Just get me out of here." Spike said darkly. "A great round of applause for a great dog!" Tinyrocket smiled. Everyone clapped as Spike was wheeled away. "Okay, for our next act, a series of Nicktoons will sing a song called Larger than Life from the Backstreet Boys!" Tinyrocket smiled as everyone cheered. "Now, singing the Backstreet Boys is none other than our very own Dr. Dude!" Tinyrocket cheered as applause roared. Then, it dies down into a confused silence. "Dr. Dude?" Tinyrocket asked. He ran backstage. "Anyone seen Dr. Dude?" Tinyrocket asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Why don't you go back on stage on look up?" Maleficent asked somewhat annoyed. Tinyrocket looked confused at first but then ran back onstage and look up. "AH-WOO-HOO-HOO!" A voice shouted crashing through the roof. He got up to reveal it was Dr. Dude. "I knew I shouldn't have called Maelficent an old lady!" Dr. Dude said dusting himself off. "Um, Dr. Dude, everyone!" Tinyrocket said getting a light applause. "Sorry about Maleficent! She promsied me she wouldn't do something like that!" Tinyrocket apologised. "It's okay. I survived worst." Dr. Dude said. "So how your stories coming?" Tinyrocket asked. "Pretty good, I almost done Spongebob Heroes and getting ready to do Kingdom Nickeledeon!" Dr. Dude nodded. "Cool, speaking of which, are they singing with you?" Tinyrocket asked. "Yeah, they're right here! I'll call them!" Dr. Dude then before he whistled. A shadow apears above them. They looked up and screamed before they were buried in Dr. Dude's cast. "Maleficent!" Tinyrocket scolded with a muffled voice. "When the commander falls, so does his army." Maleficent said. Tinyrocket and Dr. Dude weakly got out of the dirt pile. "Um, Dr. Dude, could you introduce your band? I gotta do something." Tinyrocket asked. "Um, sure." Dr. Dude nodded. "Thank you, NOW LISTEN HERE WITCH!" Tinyrocket shouted before going backstage. Dr. Dude just shugged his shoulders. "So guys? Wanna hear a song?" Dr. Dude asked as everyone cheered. "Now, let take it from the top, guys!" Dr. Dude started. "No!" Everyone else shouted scared. "It means that we have to sing from the beginning!" Dr. Dude corrected. Everyone sighed in relief.

Dr. Dude: **I may run and hide**

**When you're screaming my name, alright**

**But let me tell you now**

**There are prices to alright**

**All of our time spent in flashes of light**

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Brain, Pinky, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Danny Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Vlad Plasimus, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Goddard, King Goobot, Jenny Wakemen, Ms. Wakemen, Queen Vexus, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Ed Bighead, Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Wanda, Cosmo, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Yakkity Yak, Professor Crazyhair, Keo, Mr. Trilobyte, Mr. Highpants, Lemony, Numlock and Pixel: **All the people can't you see, can't you see**

**How your love's affecting our reality**

**Every time we're down**

**You can make it right**

**And that makes you larger than life**

Dr. Dude: **Looking at the crowd**

**And I see your sway, c'mon**

**Wishn' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon**

**Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive**

Dr. Dude's Chorus: **All the people can't you see, can't you see**

**How your love's affecting our reality**

**Every time we're down**

**You can make it right**

**And that makes you larger than life**

Dr. Dude: **All of your time spent keeps us alive**

Tinyrocket was scolding Maleficent. "And if I ever see you doing something like that again, you won't be in the sequel!" Tinyrocket scolded. "What's the big deal? You only put me one chapter and that's it!" Maleficent shrugged. "Just keep out of trouble or you'll be sorry!" Tinyrocket said annoyed before he stormed off. Then, Maleficent started to think. "Hmm, maybe I will get in trouble but Dr. Dude will be the one being sorry!" Maleficent said as she smiled evilly.

Dr. Dude's Chorus: **All you people can't you see, can't you see**

**How your love's affecting our reality**

**Every time we're down**

**You can make it right**

**And that makes you larger than life**

Maleficent was on the rafters with a dark meteor on a bar. "Ha ha ha ha! It's only a matter of life of time. As soon as the song ends, the meteor will drop and bye-bye, Dr. Dude!" Maleficent said evilly as she chuckled. Cheese heard this and gasped. He flew down and went to Tinyrocket. He tapped on his shoulder and started to panicked. "Chao chao chao chao chao!" Cheese cried. "What the matter, Cheese?" Tinyrocket asked. Cheese pointed up to the rafters where Maleficent was. "Geez, I didn't Maleficent really hated being called an old lady! Come on, Cheese!" Tinyrocket said as he and Cheese went to the rafters.

Dr. Dude: **Yeah, every time we're down**

**Yeah, you can make it right**

**Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life**

"Hey!" Tinyrocket called out getting Maleficent's attention. "You're too late! Any second now the song will end!" Maleficent said evilly. "Not if I could let it!" Tinyrocket said bravely as he grabbed the meteor with a rope and started to pull it. "You meddlesome little child!" Maleficent snapped before pulling on another rope.

Dr. Dude's Chorus: **All you people can't you see, can't you see**

**How your love's affecting our reality**

**Every time we're down**

**You can make it right**

**And that maked you larger**

**That makes you larger**

**That makes you larger than life!**

Everyone cheered and threw roses at everyone's feet. They bowed. Meanwhile, Tinyrocket and Maleficent was still fighting over the meteor. "You little peanut-brained brat! You let go the rope! You're ruining everything!" Maleficent snapped. Then, Tinyrocket got an evil idea. "Okay!" Tinyrocket nodded before he let go of the rope. Maleficent lost her balance and fell off the rafter. She fell down and the stage luckily nowhere near Dr. Dude. She was now, black, charred, smoking and unconscious. Tinyrocket then ran back on stage. "Dr. Dude and,or Maleficent, everyone!" Tinyrocket cheered. Everyone looked confused for a moment but then clapped. "Psst, hey, what was that all about?" Dr. Dude whispered. "Nothing, just Maleficent being Maleficent." Tinyrocket shrugged. He then started to drag Maleficent. "Stay right there! The fifth song will be here but first I gotta tied Maleficent to a post! See ya!" Tinyrocket said before he dragged Maleficent away.


	5. Livin La Vida Loca

Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

Tinyrocket then ran onstage with everyone clapping. "Hi, guys! Sorry I was late but Dr. Dude and I had to deal with Schroedor." Tinyrocket said. Then, Schroedor was reeled in a mad chair by Lucy. "Come on, Schroedor, let's look at my marriage pictures again!" Lucy smiled. "Lucy. Evil. Lucy. Evil." Schroedor said. "Lucy!" Tinyrocket scolded taking the chair and pushing it off-screen. He then ran back and pushed Lucy off-screen. "Just forgot you saw that. Anyway, our next singer is Orange Sora!" Tinyrocket introduced as Orange Sora walked on-screen getting applause. "Thank you. Thank you. Long time no see!" Orange Sora smiled. "I heard you were making stories again." Tinyrocket said. "Yeah." Orange Sora nodded. "What are they?" Tinyrocket asked. "Well, one of them is a parody of Toy Story with Tommy Pickles as Woody and Ratchet as Buzz Lightyear. The other one is where Z got murdered and Kimi got framed so it up to Flame to save the day." Orange Sora explained. "Which reminds me. How is Flame?" Tinyrocket asked. "Fine but did you tell everyone not to call Flame, a... you know." Orange Sora said. "Don't worry, I told everyone not to call Flame the C word." Tinyrocket said in relief. "Thanks." Orange Sora nodded. "So what are you singing?" Tinyrocket asked. "I am singing Livinn' La Vida Loca from Shrek 2!" Orange Sora smiled. "Isn't that a duet?" Tinyrocket asked. "Yeah, but I got a partner in mind!" Orange Sora explained. "Who? Flame?" Tinyrocket asked. "No way! It's me!" Spike smiled. "Get real! It's me!" Bowser smirked. "No, it's Eduardo!" Orange Sora explained. "Him?" Spike said surprised. "Him?" Bowser said surprised. "Me?" Eduardo said surprised. "Yes, he does have a Spanish accent after all." Orange Sora said. "But Senor Naranja Sora." Eduardo started. "No buts! Get out there and sing!" Cyborg snapped pushing Eduardo onto the stage. "Eduardo and Orange Sora everyone!" Tinyrocket smiled running off. Eduardo then gulped.

Orange Sora: **She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls**

**I feel a premonition that girl's gonna amke me fall**

"Here we go!" Orange Sora cheered. Eduardo then sweatdrops as he began to sing.

Eduardo: **She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight**

**She's got a new addiction for every day and night**

Orange Sora and Eduardo: **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live her crazy life**

**But she'll take away your brain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

**Upside inside out**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skin's the color mocha**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

"Hey, Senor Narajna Sora! That's espanol!" Eduardo smiled.

Orange Sora: **I woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel**

**She took my heart and she took my money**

Eduardo: **She must have slipped me a sleeping pill**

**She never drinks the water and makes you order French champenge**

"OS! Ed! OS! Ed!" The crowd chanted.

Orange Sora and Eduardo: **And once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same**

**She'll make you go insane**

**Upside inside out**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skin's the color mocha**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

"Okay, from the top!" Orange Sora shouted. "So who is up next?" Snoopy asked. "Darth Ben Vader, Neros Urameshi, Eduardo, Jake Long, Bloo, Timmy Turner, Yumi and my sweetheart!" Tinyrocket said holdind his clipboard in a trance. "Who?" Snoopy asked. "No, Ami!" Tinyrocket smiled. "Hey! Ami is my sweetheart!" Ash snapped. "I know. She is your sweetheart in Darth Ben Vader stories but in this one, we are a good couple!" Tinyrocket smiled. "Then, how come to wanted to win the Artemis Cup for her?" Ash asked. "Because I knew Darth Ben Vader liked Ash/Ami romances. In fact, I was thinking of making Ami Sleuth with me as Mory!" Tinyrocket smiled. "If that's true. Who's replacing Vivian?" Wilt asked. "I was thinking was Trixie Tang because..." Tinyrocket started. "Hey, you wouldn't dare but yourself as Mory!" Ash snapped. "I can and I will!" Tinyrocket snapped. "No way, I'm going to be Mory! It's not personal, Mac, it's love!" Ash explained. "None taken!" Mac shrugged. "I am going to be Mory!" Tinyrocket snapped. "No, I am!" Ash snapped. "You and what computer?" Tinyrocket snapped. "This computer!" Ash said turning his hand into a fist. "Oh what's your website Tinyrocket joked. "That's it?" Ash snapped as he and Tinyrocket got into a fight. "This is horrible! We gotta stop them!" Snoopy gasped running to help but Bloo stopped him. "Not yet." Bloo said interested.

Orange Sora and Eduardo: **Upside Inside out**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skin's the colour of mocha**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**Livin la Vida Loca**

The audience then cheered throwing roses at Eduardo's and Orange Sora's feet as they bowed. Ash and Tinyrocket then rolled on-screen surprising everyone. "Eduardo! And Orange Sora! Everyone! Next is Darth Ben Vader and Neros Urameshi singing! Until then! See ya! Ami is mine!" Tinyrocket snapped. "No! I am Mory!" Ash snapped. "If you're Mory, you the heck is replacing Mac?" Tinyrocket snapped. "I don't know! You're the so-called genius!" Ash snapped. "If it wasn't for me, you would have never seen Ami in the first place!" Tinyrocket snapped. "Oh, yeah?" Ash asked. "Yeah!" Tinyrocket snapped. They then started to fight with Eduardo and Orange Sora staring at them. "Boy and I thought Senor Schroedor have love problems!" Eduardo sighed.

There's Chapter 4! How was that? Review away!


	6. Everyone Wants To Be A Toon

Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

Snoopy then ran on-stage. "Hey, everyone! It's me! Snoopy!" Snoopy smiled. Everyone then clapped. "Sorry if you were expecting Tinyrocket but he had some business to take care of!" Snoopy explained. Meanwhile, on-stage, Tinyrocket walked towards Ami. "Hello, Ami! Long time no see!" Tinyrocket smiled. "Same here, Tinyrocket!" Ami smiled hugging Tinyrocket who blushed. Ash just glared at this. "Hi, Ami!" Ash smiled. "Hi, Ash!" Ami smiled hugging Ash who blushed. Tinyrocket just tapped his foot at this. "Ins't it great be have such great friends?" Ami smiled. "Yeah, great!" Tinyrocket and Ash glaring at each other. Wanda and Cosmo were watching this. "You know, Wanda! This is go MUCH better with pudding!" Cosmo smiled. Wanda just sighed and turned Cosmo into a pudding. Darth Ben Vader and Neros ran up to them. "Okay, guys, it's showtime!" Darth Ben Vader said. Then, they saw Cosmo. "And you are a pudding!" Darth Ben Vader said confused. "You like it? It's chocolate!" Wanda smiled. "Riiiight!" Neros said. "Good luck, Ami!" Tinyrocket and Ash smiled. "Thank you!" Ami smiled skipping on-stage. Tinyrocket and Ash glared daggers at each other. Darth Ben Vader and Neros just shrugged, sighed and walked on-stage where Cream, Jake, Yumi, Eduardo, Bloo and Timmy are waiting. "DBV and Neros, everyone!" Snoopy smiled running off when everyone clapped.

DBV: **Everybody wants to be a toon**

**Because a toon's the only toon**

**Who knows where it's at**

Neros: **Tell me!**

**Everybody's picking up on that loony beat**

**Cause everyone else is absolete**

"Strictly high-button shoes." Darth Ben Vader looking at Ami

Neros: **A square with a horn**

**Makes you wish you weren't born**

DBV:** Every time he plays**

Neros: **With a square with an act**

**You can set music back**

DBV:** To the caveman days**

Neros: **I heard some corny birds tried to sing**

DBV: **Still the toon, the only toon**

**Who knows how to swing**

Yumi: **Who wants to dig a longhaired gig**

**And stuff like a goon**

DBV and Neros: **When everybody wants to be a toon**

**A square with a horn**

**Makes you wish you weren't born**

**Every time he plays**

Neros: **Oh, a rinky-dinky-tinky**

DBV and Neros: **With a square in the act**

**You can set music back**

**To the cavemen days**

Cream: **Oh, a rinky-dinky-tinky**

Neros: **Yes**

Neros and Cream: **Everybody wants to be a toon**

Neros, Cream, DBV and Ami: **Because a Toon's the only toon**

**Who knows where it's at**

**When playin jazz he always has**

**A welcome mat**

Neros, DBV, Ami, Yumi, Cream, Jake, Eduardo, Bloo and Timmy: **Cause everybody digs a swining toon**

DBV, Neros and Cream: **Cause everybody wants to be a toon**

"All right, everyone! Let's rock this joint!" Bloo shouted. "Ha-ha. Groove it, man!" Yumi cheered. Garfield walked towards Tinyrocket angrily. "Hey, if they are singing everybody wants to be a toon? What will the cats sing?" Garfield complained. "Well... um..." Tinyrocket started nervously. Then, he got an idea. "How about Cool For Cats from Squeeze?" Tinyrocket asked. "Sure, just don't somebody sing Cool For Toons!" Garfield snapped walking off. Then, Bloo played the piano with chopsticks.

Bloo: **Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Young**

Everyone then laughs.

Bloo: **Fortune cookie always wrong**

"That's a hot one!" Bloo smiled. "Groovy, Ami, Groovy!" Tinyrocket and Ash shouted from off-stage. They then looked at each other and looked the other way. DBV then throws a trumpet at Wally. "Blow it, little buddy, blow it!" DBV smiled. Wally then blew it right at first but then goes wrong and his face turned blue. "I think he blew it." Bloo joked as everyone laughed. "But he was close." Timmy laughed. Ami then plays a harp. "Mmm." DBV nodded. "Beautiful!" Neros nodded.

Ami: **If you want to turn me on**

**Play your horn, don't spare the tone**

**And blow a little soul into the tune**

Neros: **Let's take another key**

Jake: **Modulate and wait for me**

**I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon**

**The other toons will all commence**

**Congregatin on the fence**

**Beneath the alley's only light**

Ami: **Where every note is out of sight**

Tinyrocket then chased after Garfield. "Wait a minute! You forgot to say who did you wanted to sing with." Tinyrocket said. "Hmm, how about Hobbes and Streaky?" Garfield asked. "Sure, I'll go tell them! But first, can we sing a Christmas song before that?" Tinyrocket asked. "Why not? It is December after all." Garfield shrugged.

Neros, DBV, Ami, Yumi, Cream, Jake, Eduardo, Bloo, Timmy,(from here on are people who just ran in)Nigel, Lizzie, Hoagie, Kuki, Mushi, Wally, Abigail, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris and Shadow: **Everybody,**

**Everybody**

**Everybody wants to be a toon!**

DBV: **Hallelujah!**

Neros, DBV, Ami, Yumi, Cream, Jake, Eduardo, Bloo, Timmy, Nigel, Lizzie, Hoagie, Kuki, Mushi, Wally, Abigail, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris and Shadow: **Everybody**

**Everybody**

**Everybody wants to be a toon**

DBV: **I'm telling you!**

Everyone: **Everybody**

**Everybody**

**Everybody wants to be a toon**

DBV: **Yeah!**

Everyone: **Everybody**

**Everybody**

**Everybody wants to be a toon**

DBV: **Mmm**

Everyone: **Everybody**

**Everybody**

**Everybody wants to be a toon**

DBV: **Hallelujah!**

Everyone: **Everybody**

**Everybody**

**Everybody wants to be a toon!**

Everyone bowed as they threw roses at their feet. Tinyrocket then ran in. "Weren't they wonderful, everyone?" Tinyrocket asked. Ash then ran in. "Yes, they are, Tiny!" Ash smiled. "Ash? What are you doing here?" Tinyrocket asked. "You may control me in your stories but you can't control our romance!" Ash snapped. "You're not making any logic!" Tinyrocket snapped. "Neither are you!" Ash snapped. Tinyrocket and Ash started to argue until Ami stopped the fight. "Now, now, boys! It is December after all!" Ami smiled. "Okay." Tinyrocket and Ash sighed. They then shook hands. "I don't think Ash will be give so easily just even because, somebody, not even Ami told him not to! Better watch out!" Tinyrocket thought. "Better watch my back! That guy is a backstabber! Why, if I'm not careful! He will turn me toad or something in A Cartoon's Final Fantasy 2!" Ash thought. "Oh, some cute but naughty boys! I wonder what are in their minds right now." Ami thought. Snoopy then ran in. "Well, see ya!" Snoopy smiled.

There's Chapter 5! How was that? Review away!


	7. Mistletoe and Wine

Here's the Christmas special! Enjoy!

Tinyrocket then ran on-stage. "Hello, guys! Merry Christmas!" Tinyrocket smiled. Everyone then cheered. "Now we will do a little Christmas song but first, we have a Secret Santa thing going on!" Tinyrocket smiled as he ran back on-stage to see everyone doing secret santa. "Here you go, Cream!" Daffy smiled giving Cream a present. "Why, thank you, Mr. Daffy!" Cream said happily. Actually, she is suspicious because Daffy is a crazy AND selfish duck. Cream opened it revealing a beautiful necklace. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Cream smiled. "And it's yours to keep!" Daffy smiled. "Really?" Cream asked surprised. Daffy then nodded. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Daffy!" Cream smiled hugging Daffy's legs and skipping off. "That was a sweet thing you did for Cream!" Bugs smiled. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Daffy smiled walking off. "Maybe I was wrong about him!" Bugs smirked. Lola then came up worried. "Oh, hey, Lola! See that Christmas present Daffy gave Cream? It was beautiful!" Bugs smiled. Lola gasped at this. "Is something the matter?" Bugs asked cocnered. "That's my necklace!" Lola snapped. "What?" Bugs gasped. "It was stolen just now!" Lola snapped. "Why, that dirty..." Bugs started. Then, they saw how happy Cream was. "Aww..." Bugs and Lola smiled. "You know. Losing one necklace isn't the end of the world." Bugs explained. "And I could always beat up Daffy on Boxing Day!" Lola smiled. "Hey, Amy, I'm your Secret Santa!" Bloo smiled. "What?" Amy gasped. "It was nice doing ya, girl!" Yumi laughed. "Here's your present!" Bloo smiled pushing a big present. "What is it?" Amy asked. "Nothing but what you can see right now!" Bloo smirked. Then, to everyone's surprise and Bloo's horror, the present started to jump. "Bloo! Is that you? When I come out of here, I'm SO giving you a smack!" The present shouted. Everyone then glared at Bloo. "Bloo, you spent all of your money on candy again right!" Amy asked. "Yes..." Bloo said sheepishly. "And you can't make anything!" Amy said. "Yup." Bloo nodded. "So you knocked out Sonic and wrapped him up?" Amy asked. "Yeah. My bad!" Bloo said nervously. "Your bad? Bloo, that was the nicest thing anyone ever did to me?" Amy smiled hugging Bloo. "I don't like the sound of that!" Sonic said worried. Amy then grabbed the present and walked off. "Wait! Aren't you going to open your present?" Bloo asked. "Wait. Until we are on the balcony!" Amy winked. "NOOO! AMY! DON'T! BLOO, WHEN I FIND YOU, I AM MAKING YOUR CHRISTMAS A BLACK AND BLUE ONE! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO PUT SOME BLACK AND BLUE ON YOU! THE DARK BLUE! NOT THE LIGHT BLUE YOU HAVE!" Sonic shouted. "Oh, Sonic, you are so funny! Everyone knows that Bloo is regular blue!" Amy laughed. "Yes!" Bloo smiled. Darth Ben Vader then saw Tinyrocket sad. "Hey! Neros!" Darth Ben Vader nudging Neros and pointing to Tinyrocket. "What's up with him?" Neros asked. "Let's go ask!" Darth Ben Vader said as they walked towards. "How is everything going?" Neros asked. "Pretty good. Besides, the fact I am a bad Secret Santa!" Tinyrocket sighed. "A bad Secret Santa? Why?" Darth Ben Vader asked. "Because I can't make Ami a homemade gift!" Tinyrocket sighed. "Really? Why not?" Neros asked. "Because I am a bad weaver." Tinyrocket sighed. "What's going on?" Darth Ben Vader asked. "Well, I want to give Ami a stuffed animal for Christmas but all of my creations are monsters!" Tinyrocket sighed. "Oh, come on, let me see them!" Neros smiled.

Darth Ben Vader, Neros and Tinyrocket then walked into Tinyrocket's room revealing badly sew stuffed animals. DBV and Neros sweatdrops at this. "They're very different!" Neros said lack for better words. "They're terrible! That's it!" Tinyrocket sighed. "Now, Tiny, this looks bad but we can help you!" Darth Ben Vader smiled. "Yeah, choose the one which you think is the most accomplished!" Neros explained. At this moment, Orange Sora poked his head through the door. "Okay, yeah, I know the perfect one!" Tinyrocket smiled getting a stuffed animal. Darth Ben Vader and Neros cringed at this. "Um, what is it? Godzilla?" Darth Ben Vader asked confused. Tinyrocket then sighed in annoyance. "It was supposed to be a Charmander but instead it looks like Flame who is about to claw someone's eyes out!" Tinyrocket snapped. "I'll be the judge of that!" Orange Sora said coming into the room. He then examined the stuffed animal. "Hmm, no! This stuffed animal this more scarier!" Orange Sora scolded. Darth Ben Vader and Neros glared at him for this. "What?" Orange Sora asked. "That's it! I am going out to buy a present!" Tinyrocket snapped. "But TR, you can't!" Neros scolded. "Why not?" Tinyrocket asked. "Attention, all toons. Report to the stage for the Christmas carol!" Snoopy's voice shouted. "That's why!" Darth Ben Vader sighed. "Come on, I can always borrow something from Bugs!" Tinyrocket shrugged as everyone ran out of the room. Dr. Dude then came into the room. "Tiny? Tiny? That's strange! I swore that I heard his voice!" Dr. Dude said before he saw the stuffed animals. "Woo! Someone did a number on these guys! Either that or Tinyrocket is a bad teddy bear maker!" Dr. Dude sighed picking up the lizard. Everyone ran on-stage. "Hello, everyone! This is the holiday season! So we are singing "Mistletoe and Wine!" Tinyrocket shouted as everyone clapped.

DBV:** The child's a king, the carolers sing**

Neros: **The old is past, there's a new beginning**

Orange Sora: **Dreams of Santa, dreams of snow**

Then, Tinyrocket noticed Dr. Dude is missing.

Tinyrocket: **Fingers of numb, faces aglow, its**

Everyone: **Christmas time mistletoe and wine**

**Children sing in Christian rhyme**

**With logs on the fire, and gifts on the trees**

**A time to rejoice in the good that we see**

"Where's Dr. Dude?" Tinyrocket whispered. "Don't know. Haven't seen him all night!" Spongebob whispered. "Sonic?" Tinyrocket whispered. "No! I haven't seen Dr. Dude! I haven't seen anyone! All I saw was the inside of that box!" Sonic snapped. "Never mind!" Tinyrocket sighed.

Tinyrocket: **A time for living, a time for believing**

Yumi: **A time for trusting, not deceiving**

Ami: **Love and laughter and joy, everafter**

Ash: **Ours for the taking, just follow the leader**

Ami and Ash smiled as each other.

Everyone: **Christmas time mistletoe and wine**

**Children sing in Christian rhyme**

**With logs on the fire, and gifts on the trees**

**A time to rejoice in the good that we see**

"Kids Next Door! Dancing Stations!" Nigel shouted. He, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Augie, Rerun, Nermal, Scrappy, Lilo, Cream, Tails, Amy, Chris, Calvin and Mac started to march.

Lilo: **Silent night**

Cream: **Holy night**

Linus: **It's a time for giving, a time for getting**

Spike: **A time for forgiving**

Snoopy: **Christmas is love**

Garfield: **Christmas is peace**

Scooby then hugged Snoopy and Garfield

Scooby: **A time for hating and fighting to cease**

Dr. Dude then pushed a gong on stage. Stitch then played a drum roll. Amy then spit into her hands and rubbed them together. She then hit the gong with her hammer.

Everyone: **Christmas Time**

Dr. Dude: **Silent night**

Everyone: **Mistletoe and Wine**

Dr. Dude: **Holy night**

Everyone: **Children sing in Christian rhyme**

**With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree**

**A time to rejoice in the good that we see**

"Where have you been, Dr. Dude?" Tinyrocket whispered. "Don't act like you don't know! I been fixing that situation in your room!" Dr. Dude winked. Tinyrocket looked confused at this.

Everyone: **Christmas time, Mistletoe and wine**

**Children sing in Christian rhyme**

**With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree**

**A time to rejoice in the good that we see**

**Christmas time**

Dr. Dude: **Christmas time**

Everyone: **Children sing in Christian rhyme**

**With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree**

**A time to rejoice in the good that we see**

Dr. Dude: **Christmas time**

Tinyrocket: **Silent night**

Dr. Dude: **Mistletoe and wine**

Ash: **Holy night**

Dr. Dude: **Children sing in Christina rhyme**

**With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree**

**A time to rejoice in the good that we see**

Everyone then applauded as they bowed and roses were thrown at their feet. "Merry Christmas! Everyone!" Tinyrocket smiled as they walked off-stage. Ash then ran up to Tinyrocket. "Hey, Tiny!" Ash said. "Yes, Ash?" Tinyrocket said annoyed. "I'm sorry I started a fight with you earlier!" Ash apologised. "Really?" Tinyrocket asked in disbelief. "Yeah! Misty and Brock said I shouldn't have been so mean to you about and if Mory you wanted then I will be Mac!" Ash smiled. "Really, thanks! And I'm sorry for fighting as well!" Tinyrocket smiled. Ami then came running up. "Oh, Tinyrocket, thank you for the Christmas present!" Ami smiled. "Huh? What Christmas present?" Tinyrocket sighed. "Like you don't know! Now, go! It's rude to keep a woman waiting!" Dr. Dude said pushing Tinyrocket. They went to Tinyrocket's room to see a lot of stuffed animals doing special things. Walking, flying, talking, one even had a laser beam. "But I didn't..." Tinyrocket started as he saw Ami's smile. "Thank you, Tinyrocket!" Ami then smiled. Ash then came on the other side and smirked. He then pointed upwards. Tinyrocket looked up to see mistletoe. Tinyrocket then smirked and nodded. "Uno, doe, tres!" Tinyrocket and Ash smirked going to kiss Ami but she ducked and they kissed... each other. They realised what they done. "Yuck!" Tinyrocket and Ash said in disgust. Ami then laughed. Ash and Tinyrocket then laughed as well. Everyone then laughed as well.

Merry Christmas, everyone! Review away!


	8. You've Got A Friend In Me

Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

Tinyrocket ran on stage as everyone cheered. "Hey, everyone! Sorry, it been a while but I was busy doing the sequel to A Cartoon Final Fantasy, Sin's Rampage!" Tinyrocket smiled. Everyone cheered at this. "Hey, but you still haven't done my song!" Garfield's voice shouted angrily. "Get off my back, tubby!" Tinyrocket shouted off-stage angrily. "Anyway, there is new heroes, new villains and new adventures! Plus, there are new romances and new characters! Like Hank the Cowdog and Sora!" Tinyrocket explained. Everyone oohed at this. "Speaking of which, we have two cameos singing here today! OS' pick, Hank and Flame!" Tinyrocket announced. Everyone cheered as Hank and Flame ran on-screen. "So, how it's like to be a character in my sequel?" Tinyrocket asked. "It's sweet! I get to kick butt with OS, my favourite weapons and sometimes eats people's eyeballs!" Flame smirked. Tinyrocket looked queasy at this. "Yes, I am still trying to memory out of my head!" Tinyrocket said in disgust. "And I think it's cool you made me, Harry Potter and Violet Baudelaire as Heroes as Heart!" Hank smiled. Everyone oohed at this again. "But just one question…" Hank started. "What's that?" Tinyrocket asked. "How can they be TWO sets of Heroes of Heart?" Hank asked. "Yeah, I was asking myself the same question as well!" Flame realised. "Tee-hee. You find out in later chapters! Anyway, these two are going to sing "You got a friend in me!" from Toy Story!" Tinyrocket shouted as everyone cheered. "How about my song?" Garfield shouted angrily. "Forgot him, guys! He got an one-tracked mind!" Tinyrocket sweatdropped as he ran off. Hank and Flame just shrugged as music start to play.

Flame: **You've got a friend in me**

Hank: **You've got a friend in me**

Flame: **When the road looks rough ahead**

**And you're miles and miles**

Hank: **From your nice warm bed**

**Just remember what your old pal said**

**Boy, you've got a friend in me**

Flame: **You've got a friend in me**

Hank: **You've got a friend in me**

Flame: **You've got a friend in me**

**You've got troubles, well I've got em too**

**There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**

**We stick together and we see it through**

**You've got a friend in me**

Hank: **You've got a friend in me**

Garfield was walking with Tinyrocket following him. "All right! I'm sorry! After this chapter! I promise!" Tinyrocket begged. "What makes you think you won't lie to us again!" Garfield snapped. "Us?" Tinyrocket asked. Hobbes and Streaky then appeared. "Yeah! We were looking forward to it until we heard it was Hank's turn!" Hobbes snapped. "A mutt and a lizard get to sing and we don't!" Streaky snapped. The three angry cats then surrounded Tinyrocket making him sweatdrop. "Let's not get so hasty!" Tinyrocket said trying to calm them down. They then jumped on top on Tinyrocket.

Hank: **Some other folks might be**

**A little bit smarter than I am**

**Bigger and stronger too**

Flame: **Maybe**

Hank: **But none of them will ever love you the way I do**

**It's me and you**

**And as the years go by**

Flame: **Boys, our friendship will never die**

**You're gonna see**

**It's our destiny**

Hank: **You've got a friend in me**

Flame: **You've got a friend in me**

Both: **You've got a friend in me**

The song ended and the audience clapped as they threw roses at their feet while Hank and Flame bow. Tinyrocket then limped on stage with cat scratches all over his body much to everyone's horror. "Hank… and… Flame… everyone…" That was the last words before Tinyrocket fainted into Hank's arms. "Um, we gotta take care of certain issues! So stay tuned for the next song!" Hank said as he helped Tinyrocket off-screen with Flame following.

There's Chapter 8! How was that? Review away!


	9. Cool For Cats

Here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!

Tinyrocket came out in bandages while everyone either clapped or cringed. "Hello, everyone! Thank you for waiting! As you may realise, three angry cats mauled me! And as you can see, cat scratches are very painful! Especially, when you got them all over your body!" Tinyrocket said with anime tears. Everyone sweatdropped at this. Then, a fireball soared over his head. "Get on with it!" Garfield shouted angrily. "Calm down, you heartless creature!" Tinyrocket sobbed. He then wiped away his tears. "Sorry, I am feeling a little touchy! Anyway, the long awaited cat song! Featuring: Garfield, Hobbes and Streaky!" Tinyrocket introduced as the three cats ran on stage. Garfield got out a mike, Hobbes got out a guitar and Streaky got out a drum set. "So, do you guys have anything to say before you sing?" "Tinyrocket asked. "Yes, thanks for the delay!" Garfield snapped. "But it wasn't me, it was OS' idea but don't worry, he is getting punishment as we speak for what happened in his Aladdin parody! Anyway, Garfield, Hobbes and Streaky with Cool for Cats!" Tinyrocket said as he ran off the stage as they started to play.

Garfield: **The Indians send signals**

**  
From the rocks above the pass**

**  
The cowboys take positions**

**  
In the bushes and the grass**

**  
The squaw is with the corporal**

**  
She is tied against the tree**

**  
She doesn't mind the language**

**  
Its the beating she don't need**

**  
She lets loose all the horses**

**  
When the corporal is asleep**

**  
And he wakes to find the fires dead**

**  
And arrows in his hats**

**  
And Davy Crockett rides around**

**And says it's cool for cats**

**It's Cool for Cats**

Hobbes and Streaky: **Cool for cats**

Garfield: **The sweeneys doing ninety**

**  
cos they've got the word to go**

**  
They get a gang of villains**

**  
In a shed up at Heathrow**

**  
They're counting out the fivers**

**  
When the handcuffs lock again**

**  
In and out of wandsworth**

**  
With the numbers on their names**

**  
Its funny how their missus**

**  
Always looks the bleeding same**

**  
And meanwhile at the station**

**  
There's a couple of likely lads**

**  
Who swear like how's your father**

**  
And they're very cool for cats**

**  
They're cool for cats  
**

Hobbes and Streaky: **Cool for cats**

Tinyrocket then relaxed on a crate. "Finally, I did cool for Cats! Now maybe, the complaints will go away!" Tinyrocket sighed in relief. Mario then stormed on over to him. "Tinyrocket, I got a bone to-a pick with you!" Mario said angrily. Tinyrocket then slapped his forehead. "What's-a the big idea of making me look like a killer?" Mario asked. "You're still going on about that?" Tinyrocket complained. "Yeah! I am a hero! Heroes do not kill except when they are villains!" Mario snapped. "Well, technically, you think Bowser IS a villain because he attacked you so you are a hero!" Tinyrocket smirked. "Don't-a play smart with me!" Mario snapped. Tinyrocket walked off singing to himself while covering his ears and Mario was complaining to him about making him looking like a bad guy.

Garfield: **To change the mood a little**

I've been posing down the pub

**  
On seeing my reflection**

**  
I'm looking slightly rough**

**  
I fancy this, I fancy that**

**  
I wanna be so flash**

**  
I give a little muscle**

**  
And I spend a little cash**

**  
But all I get is bitter and a nasty little rash**

**  
And by the time I'm sober**

**  
I've forgotten what I've had**

**  
And everybody tells me that it's cool to be a cat****  
**

**It's cool for cats**

Hobbes and Streaky: **Cool for cats**

Sonic came to Tails and Knuckles with a bowl. "It's Secret Santa time!" Sonic smiled. Tails and Knuckles then reached into the bowl and pulled out a note each. "I got Eduardo. Who did you get, Knuckles?" Tails asked. Knuckles sighed in annoyance. "Lucy Van Pelt!" Knuckles frowned. "Ouch! That had to hurt!" Tails cringed. "Yeah, who did you get, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "I answer that soon but first, pick a note from this other bowl!" Sonic smiled pulling out another bowl. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, shrugged and pulled out a note. "Bloo." They both read. They then looked at each other in surprise. Sonic looked shocked as well. "Uh-oh! This note is full of Bloo notes! I hope I don't "accidentally" pick one out!" Sonic looked sarcastically. "You're still ticked about what Bloo did last year?" Tails asked. "You bet!" Sonic snapped. "Why? I thought being Amy's present!" Knuckles smirked. Sonic blushed at this. "Well, at first, it was horrible but it was kind of cool! Still, it's the principle! No way tricks Sonic the Hedgehog and gets away with it!" Sonic snapped. "What are you going to do?" Tails asked. "Ooh, how about you send him a bomb? Or a spiked sprung boxing glove?" Knuckles suggested. Sonic and Tails sweatdropped at this. "I want to bruise Bloo's ego, not put him in a body cast!" Sonic said unimpressed. "Can you do both?" Knuckles smiled. Sonic and Tails fell over. "No! It's have to be cruel yet sound!" Sonic thought. "Well, you better not let Tinyrocket found out about this! If he realises you cheated, he'll squish you!" Tails cringed. "Or send you through the roof!" Knuckles agreed. "Or both!" Tails and Knuckles said in unison. "Don't worry! He's way too busy to worry about Secret Santa! That's why he had me do it!" Sonic smirked. Tinyrocket was still ignoring Mario's complaints about being a monster. "Still what I mean?" Sonic sweatdropped.

Garfield: **Shake up at the disco**

**  
And I think I've got a pull**

I ask her lots of questions

**  
And she hangs on to the wall**

**  
I kiss her for the first time**

**  
And then I take her home**

**  
I'm invited in for coffee**

**  
And I give the dog a bone**

**  
She likes to go to discos**

**  
But she's never on her own**

**  
I said Ill see you later**

**  
And I give her some old chat**

**  
But it's not like that on the TV**

**  
When it's cool for cats**

**  
It's cool for cats**

Hobbes and Streaky: **Cool for cats**

Everyone cheered and threw roses as Garfield, Hobbes and Streaky blew kisses. Tinyrocket ran on stage. "Garfield, Hobbes and Streaky, everyone!" Tinyrocket smiled. Mario then stormed on-stage. "Mario! Get lost!" Tinyrocket whispered. "No! Not until you released me from Pete's spell! Otherwise, I will…" Mario started before Bowser came out of nowhere did a chop to the back of the head knocking him out. Everyone blinked for a minute. "Bowser, everyone!" Tinyrocket said as everyone cheered making the king koopa bowed.. "Thank you, thank you! And the fun's just starting with the next song so don't go away!" Bowser said winking a star as he dragged Mario off-stage with Tinyrocket, Garfield, Hobbes and Streaky following him.

There's Chapter 9! How was that? Review away!


	10. All I Want For Christmas

Here's Chapter 10! A Christmas special, enjoy!

Tinyrocket ran on-stage making everyone cheered. "Hello, everyone! It's time for another Christmas special!" Tinyrocket shouted. The crowd cheered harder at this. "Now, today we have four girls singing the Christmas song and they are favourites between four of my friends! We will find out who they are soon enough but now! It's a secret Santa Time!" Tinyrocket smiled running off. He then saw everyone enjoying the gifts they got for Christmas. Tails and Knuckles were talking about their presents they gave. Eduardo then walked up to him holding a grey and purple board with a white skull on it. "Senor Tails, gracias for the Extreme Gear!" Eduardo thanked. "No problem! I wanted to get you a great present so I made you that board!" Tails smiled. Eduardo then gave Tails a big hug making him loss of air. "All right, you can put me down now!" Tails said. "Oh, si, so sorry!" Eduardo apologised dropping Tails and walking off. Knuckles chuckled as he helped Tails. "Why didn't you just build him a potato-making machine?" Knuckles joked. "I'm afraid I might too big a hug!" Tails joked making the two chuckle. "So what did you get Miss Van Pelt?" Tails asked. "Well… I got her…" Knuckles started before Lucy ran up to them with a green emerald tied around her neck. "Hey, Tails! Check out the bling-bling Knuckles got me!" Lucy smirked. Tails looked in awe at it. "It's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails said. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Knuckles made it just for me!" Lucy smirked. "Well, I do know how much you like jewels!" Knuckles smiled. "Aw, you're so sweet!" Lucy smiled as she walked off. "That was really nice of you, Knuckles!" Tails smiled. "Thanks!" Knuckles blushed. Lucy was happily skipping until she fell into a trap door making her necklace fly in mid-air making Knuckles and Tails look shocked. Then, a black blur caught the necklace. The blur then appeared to be Shadow who looked very ticked off. He took off the emerald off the necklace and walked off. He then stopped at Tails and Knuckles and gave the latter a dark glare who just smiled nervously. "Humph." Shadow scoffed as he stormed off. Tails then glared at Knuckles who sweatdropped nervously. "Oh, come on! It was either Shadow's Chaos Emerald or the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said in his defence. "If you say so!" Tails shrugged. Sonic then ran between them and put his hands around them. "Well, I did it, guys! I thought of the ultimate revenge for Bloo!" Sonic smirked. "A wrecking ball?" Knuckles asked. Sonic and Tails sweatdropped at this. "I told you! I am not putting that guy in a body cast!" Sonic scolded. "So what's your plan?" Tails asked. "Well, it's easy, I sent Bloo a girlfriend!" Sonic snickered. "And let me guess, she's a boy!" Knuckles asked. "No but close enough!" Sonic snickered. Bloo then skipped merrily until he reached a door with a mistletoe plant on it. He waited until it opened. Bloo smiled as he looked Duchess but then frowned when he saw Duchess. "Duchess but why?" Bloo asked "This is going to hurt both of us." Duchess replied. She then picked him up and kissed him on the lips. Everyone looking at this looked like they were going to barf. "Eew!" "That's sick!" "That poor guy!" "It shouldn't be allowed!" Duchess then stopped kissing Bloo and dropped him on the floor leaving him twitching. Sonic then fell on his back laughing. "Merry Christmas, you Pacman Ghost reject!" Sonic laughed. Bloo couldn't hear him. He was too busy being unconscious. Tinyrocket then ran back on-stage. "All right! Everyone, now get ready for the four girls singing "All I want for Christmas is you!" A Japanese girl with pink pom-pom hair ran on stage. "Ami Onuki!" Tinyrocket cheered. A female collie also ran on-stage. "Beulah!" Tinyrocket cheered. A girl with red hair and a white and blue shirt ran on-stage. "Nami! And last but not least! "Peenk!" Tinyrocket shouted as a pink blob ran on-stage. "Who?" Wilt asked. "A fan character from Senor Neros to stop the Bloo X Berry romances!" Eduardo replied. "Oh, yeah! I hate her!" Wilt agreed. "Now, to all of my friends! Merry Christmas!" Tinyrocket smiled as he ran off-screen.

Ami: **I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

Beulah: **I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas Tree**

Nami: **I just want you for my own**

**More then you could ever know**

Peenk: **Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is…**

Ami, Beulah, Nami and Peenk: **...You**

They then did hot hip shakes.

Ami:** I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

Beulah: **I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

Nami: **I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

Peenk: **Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas Day**

Ami: **I just want you for my own**

Beulah: **More than you could ever know**

Nami: **Make my wish come true**

Peenk: **All I want for Christmas is you**

Ami, Beulah and Nami: **You baby**

Meanwhile, Bloo was putting his face in the sink for the fifth time. "Bloo, come on! That enough! Duchess' cooties must have gone from now!" Mac scolded. "Have you ever been kissed by Duchess?" Bloo snapped. "Um, no!" Mac said. "Then, let me drown!" Bloo scolded. "Look, just come and listen to the Christmas song!" Mac begged. Bloo then sighed in defeat. "Fine! You win! I'll go!" Bloo said.

Ami: **I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I don't even wish for snow**

Beulah: **I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

Nami: **I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

Peenk: **I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeers click**

Ami: **Cause I just want you here tonight**

Beulah: **Holding on to me so tight**

Nami: **What more can I do**

Peenk: **Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

Ami, Beulah and Nami: **Ooh, baby**

Bloo then looked at Peenk at awe. "Who is that angel?" Bloo asked. "Her name is Peenk! She is moving to Foster's soon!" Darth Ben Valor explained. "Really? Oh, so cool!" Bloo said with hearts flying above his head.

Ami: **All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

Beulah: **And the sound of children**

**Laughter for air**

Nami: **And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells**

Peenk: **Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**

Peenk then noticed Bloo looking at her love-struck. "Guys! He's noticing! He's noticing!" Peenk whispered excited. "Then, let's make sure it stays that way!" Nami winked.

Ami: **Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

Beulah: **I just want to see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door**

Nami:** Oh, I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

Peenk: **Make my wish come true**

**Baby, all I want for Christmas is…**

Ami, Beulah, Nami and Peenk: **You**

The song ended as everyone cheered. Especially the boys. Everyone then ran on-screen. Bloo then ran up to Peenk. "Um, hi, Peenk!" Bloo said shyly. Peenk's eyes widened. "You know my name!" Peenk gasped in disbelief. "Well, yeah! After all, you are a beautiful singer!" Bloo smiled. "Really?" Peenk said with sparkling eyes. "Uh-huh!" Bloo happily nodded. Everyone smiled at this. "The Bloo X Peenk romances are finally over!" Neros smiled as Darth Ben Valor nodded. "Anyway, we are here to say Merry Christmas!" Tinyrocket said as everyone waved goodnight.

There's Chapter 10! Nice, isn't it! Review away!


	11. Baby One More Time

Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!

Tinyrocket ran back on-screen to greet everyone cheering for him. "Welcome back, everyone! Did everyone have a nice Christmas?" Tinyrocket asked. "Yes! Even though it was two months ago you idiot!" A man in the audience said. Tinyrocket shot a dark glare at the person who said that. He then got out a rock out of nowhere and threw it at him knocking him out. He then put a smile. "Well, anyway, my friends Darth Ben Valor and Neros had some suggestions for this karaoke party but since Neros asked first, I decided to do his first! And this song is a solo one which features Kuki Sanban!" Tinyrocket introduced as Kuki ran on-stage blowing kisses and waving. "Hi, Tinyrocket!" Kuki greeted. "Hi, Kuki! So how does it feel to sing a solo?" Tinyrocket asked. "Great! This is even better than that the school play we did!" Kuki smiled. "Glad to hear it! Anyway, Kuki Sanban will now sing, Britney Spears' hit me baby one more time!" Tinyrocket announced as he ran off-stage as everyone cheered. Kuki then coughed before proceeding to sing.

Kuki: **Oh baby, baby **

**  
Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby**

**  
How was I supposed to know **

**  
That something wasn't right here **

**Oh baby baby **

**  
I shouldn't have let you go **

**  
And now you're out of sight, yeah **

**Show me, how you want it to be **

**  
Tell me baby **

**  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got **

**My loneliness is killing me **

**  
I must confess, I still believe **

**  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind **

**  
Give me a sign **

**  
Hit me baby one more time **

Wally looked in awe at Kuki. "Kuki is such a beautiful singer!" Wally drooled. "Yeah, just keep your drool off the floor! Tinyrocket been in one of his moods lately!" Abby scolded. "Huh? Why?" Wally asked. "Well, a couple of people of complaining about his ACFF lately!" Abby explained. "But why? It's awesome!" Wally asked. "That's what I said!" Abby shrugged.

**Oh baby, baby **

**  
The reason I breathe is you **

**  
Boy you got me blinded **

**Oh baby, baby **

**  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do **

**  
That's not the way I planned it **

**Show me, how you want it to be **

**  
Tell me baby **

**  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got **

**My loneliness is killing me **

**  
I must confess, I still believe **

**  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind **

**  
Give me a sign **

**  
Hit me baby one more time **

Tinyrocket was looking over a letter looking a little ticket off. Most of the people backstage were looking at him concerned. "Hey, TR! Are you still upset about that flame?" OS asked concerned. "Hmm… no. Who cares about what that stupid flamers? It's about this letter I got from Gokusnake!" Tinyrocket explained. "That jerk! What does he want?" Neros asked angrily. He was still ticked off from him calling him a script thief just because he "stole" Gokusnake's Super Smash Bros parody. "Well, he said he have some complaints about my story!" Tinyrocket explained. "Really? What are they?" DBV asked. "Well, for starters! He said that Eduardo is too nice!" Tinyrocket explained. "But I'm always nice!" Eduardo said with hurt feelings. "I know that Ed but he says you are a roaring jerk when angered or saddened!" Tinyrocket explained. Eduardo looked applauded at this. He then walked into a corner and cried softly. "That's doesn't look like a roaring jerk to me!" Bloo shrugged. "Oh, Eduardo, I…" Vivian started before Alala came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. "Poor thing. Let me hug you!" Alala smiled as she hugged Eduardo's arm. "Senorita Alala! What are you doing?" Eduardo said shocked. "Oh, Eduardo, you are so cute when you are scared!" Alala smiled. Vivian then gritted her teeth as she clenched her literally burning fists. She then shot a fireball at Alala's butt making her let go of Eduardo's arm and hop around the room crying. Darth Ben Valor just shook his head. "Serves her right…" Darth Ben Valor sighed. "Riiight. Anyway, he said that every time is the same thing. Good guys always win!" Tinyrocket said. "But that's the law of nature!" Dynomutt explained. "I don't know. I think he may be onto something!" Oogie smiled. Everyone looked unimpressed at him. A second later, Bowser then punched him away. "Also, he said Goku is too weak for being defeated by a blanket-carrying kid!" Tinyrocket explained. "Hey! Linus is one of the strongest characters in the story!" Lilo scolded. "And he said that DBZ got a small cameo and that he said he Goku should lead the army!" Tinyrocket explained. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, Goku but I beat you fair and square and I don't think you should be the leader!" Linus scolded. "It's cool!" Goku shrugged. "Here is the only reasonable complaint. Stitch and Scooby speak too normally." Tinyrocket read. Everyone just shrugged. "Lastly, he said if I don't own Wario, Pikmin, Elite-Beat Agents and Zelda, I am not a true Nintendo fan!" Tinyrocket explained. "Not a true Nintendo fan! What a jerk!" Snoopy said applauded. "Just do what I do when we get hate mail, TR!" Dot smiled. "Oh, yeah, what?" Tinyrocket asked. Dot then took the letter and puts it in Wakko's mouth who then swallows it. Everyone was silent for a little bit. "Why didn't I put you three in the first story?" Tinyrocket asked. "Because we would never stay inside a gem for five minutes!" Yakko smirked. Everyone then laughed at this.

**Oh baby, baby **

**  
Oh baby, baby **

**  
Ah, yeah, yeah **

**  
Oh baby, baby **

**  
How was I supposed to know **

**  
Oh pretty baby **

**  
I shouldn't have let you go **

**I must confess, that my loneliness **

**  
Is killing me now **

**  
Don't you know I still believe **

**  
That you will be here **

**  
And give me a sign **

**  
Hit me baby one more time **

**My loneliness is killing me **

**  
I must confess, I still believe **

**  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind **

**  
Give me a sign **

**  
Hit me baby one more time **

**I must confess that my loneliness **

**  
Is killing me now **

**  
Don't you know I still believe **

**  
That you will be here **

**  
And give me a sign **

**  
Hit me baby one more time **

Everyone cheered and threw roses as Kuki giggled and blew kisses. "Thank you! You are too kind!" Kuki smiled. Tinyrocket then ran back on-screen. "Kuki Sanban, everyone! Isn't she beautiful?" Tinyrocket smiled as everyone cheered in approval. "While that was Neros' idea and now it's DBV's turn! Stay right there!" Tinyrocket smiled as he and Kuki ran off-stage.

There's Chapter 11! How was that? Review away!


End file.
